The mouse who eat mints
by Penguin Dinosaur
Summary: Mousenose is different from her sister, Mintheart, but similar at the same time. They love the same tom, they are the daughters of the Windclan leader, and they love each other. "Darkness will rise within the mouse to chose toxic over mint" First Warriors Fanfic.


**I can't believe that this is happening.**

**My first Warriors fanfic :3**

**All of them are my OCs... no scratch that, most of them are my friends' OC, all of them from another country, including a Japanese friend who I spent a month teaching her English.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**Windclan**

**Leader**

Wolfstar - Muscular grey tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**

Lionclaw - Ginger tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat**

Snowwish - White she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice - Mothpaw**

**Warriors**

Seedeyes - Skinny Siamese tom

Yappymouth - Small Singapura tom **(Yes, there is such cat called 'Singapura', not the lion Sang Nila Utama found. No idea who is Sang Nila Utama, go ask your history teacher about him. Founder of Singapore.)**

Leafdapple - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Crowfang - Black tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice - Lightpaw**

Blueeyes - Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Windrunner - Calico tom with unusually strong legs

Firepelt - Orange tom with white tipped tail

Sharktooth - Russian blue tom with unusually long fangs

Rabbitstrike - White Persian she-cat with perfect hearing

Kindheart - Small Tortoiseshell she-cat with a pretty smile

**Apprentice - Thickpaw**

**Apprentices**

Lightpaw - Pale ginger she-cat with right white forepaw

Thickpaw - Black Persian with green eyes

Mothpaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Foxear - Pale ginger tabby she-cat with reddish-pink eyes

**(Mother of Mintkit, Mousekit and Greykit. Mate of Wolfstar)**

Rosepelt - Reddish-brown she-cat with left blue eye and right green eye **(See what I did there?)**

**(Expecting Crowfang's kits)**

Lilypad - Pale brown she-cat

**(Mother of Toxickit and Metalkit. Mate of Windrunner)**

**Elders (Former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Leechtail - Grey mottled tom

Greyheart - Grey she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p>Yowls of pain erected the sleeping clan. A white she-cat's eyes snapped open immediately, she sprang to her paws and ran into the Apprentices' den. She prodded her apprentice, Mothpaw. The brown tabby stirred and open his eyes, he yawned and complained.<p>

"No time for complaining, Foxear is expecting kits!" The Medicine cat apprentice immediately sprang to work, he ran into the Medicine cat's den and came running to the Queens' den with a mouthful of herbs needed for kitting.

The older Medicine Cat stood in front of a pale ginger she-cat, whispering soothing words into her ear. "Snowwish! What do I have to do?!"

Snowwish hissed, "Be quiet, you'll wake all the warriors up!" Mothpaw immediately shut his mouth and did what Snowwish wanted him to do

**(I forgot how does kitting of a queen goes but I'll skip :3)**

"It's two she-kits and a tom..." Mothpaw exhaled and waited for Snowwish's next order. Foxear, the mother of the kits, smiled slightly. Snowwish looked at the apprentice and giggled, "What else? Wake Wolfstar up! He must see his kits!"

Mothpaw ran out of the queens' den, and came back with a muscular grey tom with yellow eyes. The tom looked uneasy and fidgeted a little. The apprentice then notice the larger tom's uneasiness and put his tail on his shoulder.

"Wolfstar, they're your kits. Come here and name them." Foxear mewed, loud enough for her mate to hear her. The leader took a few steps and looked at their kits. He smiled a little and nudged a pale ginger tabby she-kit.

The kit look like her mother, pale ginger pelt and a tabby. He smiled to himself and announced, "Mintkit." He proceeded to the next kit, a tom.

The tom look like him, small but he has his father's grey pelt. Wolfstep grinned and licked the tom's head. "Greykit."

He then looked at the last kit and gasped a little. The she-kit has pure pale ginger pelt, but her muzzle is different. She has the nose of a mouse. A runt. He spat in disgust, "Mousekit."

Snowwish, Mothpaw and Foxear could hear the tone in his voice clearly. Foxear glanced at the she-kit and nodded her head in disapproval. A disappointment in the family. Mothpaw and Snowwish looked at the kit, Mothpaw opened his mouth to say something but Snowwish beat him to it.

"Wolfstar, go back to your den, you can see your kits tomorrow morning. They need milk and there is no time to neglect Mousekit." Wolfstar glared at the she-kit and left the den, leaving the two medicine cats and his mate.

"Why does _our _kit has to be the runt?" Foxear whined. Mothpaw gave the queen a reassuring smile and replied, "It's not that bad. But hey, Minkit can be your pride. So does Greykit."

Foxear's ears flattened. Mothpaw did make a point. She sighed in defeat and pulled the three kits close to her, so that they could drink some milk. Snowwish picked Mothpaw up by his scruff and walked away.

Foxear then heard one of the kits mewl in excitement. She looked down and saw her image, Mintkit, smiling with her eyes closed. Foxear could only purr in return and licked the she-kit's head. The she-cat then closed her eyes and sleep overcame her.

* * *

><p>"Wake up mommy! Wake up!" The she-cat's eyes fluttered open and saw two small figures blocking her sight. "I told you that she will wake up!" Foxear sprang to her paws and ginned heartfully.<p>

A she-kit, Mintkit, looked exactly like her. The cheerfulness in her tone, her image and her eyes. While Greykit looked like his father.

"So when is Mousekit going to wake up?" Greykit yowled. At the mention of Mousekit's name, the said kit woke up. The three cats looked at her, this made Foxear gasp.

Mousekit's nose not only looked like a mouse's, but her eyes. Her right eye is Reddish-pink while her left eye is yellow. Foxear had to admit, even though Mousekit look horrible but her eyes gave the family some pride.

"Wow Mousekit! You got really pretty eyes!" Mintkit exclaimed, her eyes sparkled as she inspected her sister's eyes. Mousekit blinked a little and hissed softly. Greykit laughed and suggested that they play with Lilypad's kits, Toxickit and Metalkit.

"You two can go, I want to have a word with Mousekit." Foxear gently pushed Mintkit and Greykit to the two toms. She turned to the pale ginger she-kit and sighed. "Why did you hiss at your sister?"

The she-kit clicked her tongue and replied, "Because she made fun of my eyes!" Foxear shook her head and nipped the kit's ear. "No, she's complimenting you. You should be glad that your eyes are prettier than hers!"

Mousekit groaned and snapped her head at her mother. "This is my body, and she is making fun of me! You and Wolfstar too! Just because my nose looked like a mouse."

Foxear frowned and sprang to her paws. "Because of that? We're not Riverclan cats. And you should be proud to be a kin of Onestar!" Mousekit hissed and ran out of the nursery, with Foxear following behind.

_'I don't need this.' _Mousekit thought as she dodged Mintkit while running. _'I don't need to be the kin of the previously lame leader of Windclan. If he can't lead Windclan, then I will.'_

"Mousekit! Where are you going?" Mousekit turn around to see Mintkit running to her. She scowled a little and unsheathed her claws. "Mousekit! You don't have to fight! Let's talk about this!" Mousekit ignored the tabby she-kit and leaped on her.

Then Mousekit felt herself being repelled. She turned her head to see Wolfstar carrying her by her scruff. "Let go of me!" She struggled and trashed about. Wolfstar shook his head and brought her to the nursery, but the entrance is blocked by Mintkit. "Wolfstar, put her down! I just want to talk to her."

Wolfstar looked at his proud daughter and sighed in defeat. He put the struggling kit on the ground and glared at Mousekit. "If Mintkit is injured by you, you'll be cleaning the elders' den for a moon."

Mousekit and Mintkit watched Wolfstar's retreating figure, then turned towards each other. "What do you want?!" Mousekit snapped. Mintkit looked at her with sympathy and smiled slightly. "I just want to talk to you. Even though you are hated by some warriors, there are some cats who cares about you like Greykit and I."

Mousekit froze. Her ears and tail drooped as she looked away in embarrassment. "Guess you are right. Sorry for the behavior before." Minkit grinned and nudged Mousekit. "I forgive you. Do you want to eat with Greykit and I?" Mousekit nodded and followed Mintkit into the Nursery.

* * *

><p>"Mousekit! Come on, play with us!" Mintkit jumped onto her sister and pinned her down. Mousekit yelped in surprise and giggled. "Sure!" The pair raced each other into the nursery and wrestled each other. "Incoming!" Mintkit and Mousekit had no time to dodge the sudden charge. They fell on each other, then Greykit fell on them. "Greykit!" "Sorry!"<p>

Mousekit looked at her sister and brother and thought. _'Maybe it's not that bad. Mintkit and Greykit still loves me.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do good? I just had a writer's block so it's no big deal.<strong>

**I just happened to have this sudden idea when my Empoleon fainted in Platinum while fighting Flint's Rapidash.**


End file.
